A Night before the Wedding
by abcdefghij123
Summary: Yunjae, genderswitch, one-shot, Jaejoongsentris. Kisah cinta satu malam Jaejoong dengan seorang pria asing pada malam sebelum pernikahannya. A/N: Maaf, ada kesalahan posting pada chapter 2. Versi 2 yang sebenarnya mudah-mudahan bisa segera diposting.
1. Versi 1

Rating: M

Genre: family, romance

Pairing: Yunjae (genderswitch Jae)

**Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan saya semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata.

**A Night before the Wedding**

Suara ribut-ribut terdengar dari kediaman Keluarga Kim. Rumah besar itu yang biasanya sepi malam ini menjadi sangat ramai. Rumah tersebut bukan ramai karena sedang diadakannya sebuah pesta di sana, melainkan karena pertengkaran antara Tn. Kim dan putri tunggalnya, Kim Jaejoong.

"Ayah tak bisa memutuskan seenaknya seperti itu. Ini adalah hidupku. Ayah tak berhak mengaturku!" Jaejoong berteriak kepada ayahnya.

Tn. Kim sudah tidak tahan dengan perilaku putrinya. Selama ini ia selalu menuruti setiap keinginan putrinya itu, tetapi sekarang ia harus bersikap tegas. "Selama ini ayah dan ibu selalu menuruti semua keinginanmu. Sekarang giliranmu untuk menuruti keinginan kami. Selama ini kami tidak pernah memaksakan kehendak kami kepadamu. Sekali ini saja, patuhi keinginan kami."

"Apa?" Jaejoong tidak percaya bahwa orang tua yang selama ini selalu memberinya kebebasan tiba-tiba memaksa dirinya untuk melepaskan kebebasan tersebut. "Permintaan kalian tidak masuk akal. Itu sama saja kalian memintaku untuk mati."

Tn. Kim mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. "Kami tidak menyuruhmu untuk mati. Orang tua mana yang menginginkan kematian anaknya? Kami hanya ingin kau menikah dengan putra teman ayah."

Jaejoong tertawa dengan nada mengejek. "Mengambil kebebasanku itu sama saja dengan membunuhku, Ayah."

"Kau sudah terlalu lama hidup dalam kebebasan. Sudah saatnya kau diberikan sebuah tanggung jawab. Usiamu sudah 23 tahun. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau tidak bisa berbuat sesuka hatimu." Tn. Kim meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Aku punya hidupku sendiri, Ayah. Aku punya cita-cita yang ingin kucapai. Aku ingin menjadi seorang perancang busana yang terkenal." Jaejoong memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan yang menantang.

"Kau masih bisa menjadi seorang perancang busana walaupun kau sudah menikah." Sanggah Tn. Kim.

"Jika aku menikah, aku harus mengurusi suamiku dan semua urusan rumah tangga lainnya. Aku tidak akan bisa fokus untuk menggapai cita-citaku." Bantah Jaejoong. "Aku juga tidak bisa bebas pergi ke luar bersama teman-temanku. Apalagi jika nanti aku punya anak, aku akan menghabiskan waktuku seharian untuk mengurus anak."

"Menjadi seorang istri dan seorang ibu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat mulia." Kini giliran Ny. Kim yang berbicara.

"Itu menurut ibu." Jaejoong mencibir. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti ibu yang setiap hari tinggal di rumah dan mengurusi urusan rumah tangga. Apa ibu tidak bosan? Ibu hanyalah seorang wanita yang tidak berdaya yang hanya bisa tunduk pada perintah ayah."

"Kau sudah keterlaluan, Jaejoong!" Tn. Kim menampar pipi Jaejoong. "Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu kepada ibumu."

Ny. Kim menangis. Hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat putri kesayangannya ditampar oleh suaminya.

Jaejoong memegangi pipinya yang terkena tamparan ayahnya. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa ayahnya berani memukul dirinya. Selama ini ayahnya tidak pernah sekali pun memukul dirinya. "Jadi, ayah berani menamparku?"

Tn. Kim berusaha untuk meredakan emosinya. Ia menyesal telah menampar Jaejoong. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukannya. Tangannya refleks menampar Jaejoong saat Jaejoong membentak ibunya sendiri. "Kami tidak pernah mendidikmu untuk menjadi anak pembangkang. Mungkin memang kami lah yang salah karena selama ini terlalu memanjakanmu. Kami selalu memberikan apa yang kau mau."

Jaejoong marah. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan tajam. "Aku tidak mau menikah. Ayah tidak akan pernah bisa memaksaku. Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini. Jangan harap kalian bisa melihatku lagi!" Ia berlari menuju pintu keluar dan membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengendarai Lamborghini kesayangannya untuk mengelilingi Kota Seoul. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan emosinya. Ia sangat membenci kedua orang tuanya saat ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kedua orang tuanya tega menjodohkan dirinya dengan anak teman ayahnya. Mereka baru memberitahunya malam ini setelah sekian lama mereka mempersiapkan pernikahan tersebut yang akan dilangsungkan bulan depan.

Jaejoong adalah putri tunggal pasangan Tn. dan Ny. Kim. Setelah menunggu selama sepuluh tahun, akhirnya pasangan tersebut dikaruniai seorang anak. Sebelum mengandung Jaejoong, Ny. Kim sudah dua kali mengalami keguguran.

Pasangan suami istri Kim sangat bahagia karena telah dikaruniai keturunan. Mereka sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Mereka selalu memberikan apa yang Jaejoong inginkan dan memanjakannya.

Seumur hidupnya Jaejoong terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak mengenal penolakan dan ia tidak suka diatur. Ia sangat mencintai kebebasan. Jika ia menginginkan sesuatu, ia harus mendapatkannya bagaimana pun caranya.

Jaejoong tidak membawa barang-barangnya saat ia meninggalkan rumah. Ia hanya membawa dompetnya, lengkap dengan semua kartu kreditnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa potong pakaian dan pergi ke hotel untuk menginap.

Jaejoong tidak bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Jika ia kembali ke sana, ia akan dipaksa untuk menikah. Akan tetapi, ia juga tidak bisa selamanya tinggal di hotel. Ia harus memiliki tujuan. Ya, tujuan. Mungkin inilah saatnya ia meraih cita-citanya. Akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang dan meraih cita-citanya di sana. Ia ingin melarikan diri dari keluarganya dan menjalani hidupnya dengan bebas, tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengekangnya.

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong dengan mantap pergi meninggalkan negerinya. "Selamat tinggal!"

.

.

.

Selama ini Jaejoong tidak punya penghasilan sendiri. Ia masih dibiayai oleh ayahnya. Setibanya di Jepang ia langsung mencari apartemen untuk ia tinggal dan kemudian mencari pekerjaan. Untuk sementara ia akan menggunakan kartu kredit yang diberikan oleh ayahnya sampai ia bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Sudah lama Jaejoong ingin pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di sebuah universitas di negeri sakura itu. Ia tidak pernah mengutarakan impiannya tersebut kepada orang tuanya karena ia merasa tidak siap untuk pergi jauh dari orang tuanya dan hidup sendiri di negara lain. Ia tidak bisa hidup mandiri. Mungkin sekarang ini adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk mulai hidup mandiri dan mengejar cita-citanya.

Semester sudah berjalan hampir setengahnya. Jaejoong tidak bisa mendaftar di universitas. Ia harus menunggu semester depan untuk mendaftar. Sambil menunggu pendaftaran di universitas, Jaejoong bekerja untuk mengumpulkan uang untuk membayar biaya kuliahnya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin menggunakan uang ayahnya.

Jaejoong mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah butik milik seorang perancang busana. Pemilik butik tersebut bukanlah seorang perancang busana yang terkenal dan baru memulai karirnya sebagai perancang busana. Ia baru saja membuka butiknya dan membutuhkan banyak pegawai.

Jaejoong bertugas memasangkan payet dan hiasan pada gaun rancangan perancang busana tersebut. Bosnya itu adalah wanita muda yang hanya dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Bosnya itu sudah bersuami dan mempunyai anak. Walaupun ia kini memiliki bisnis sendiri, tetapi ia masih bisa mengurus suami dan anaknya. Jaejoong sangat kagum terhadap bosnya itu. Bagaimana bisa bosnya itu mengurus keluarga dan bisnisnya sekaligus?

Jaejoong juga belajar banyak dari bosnya. Bosnya juga sangat ramah dan mau mengajarinya segala hal. Bosnya itu juga sangat dekat dengan semua pegawainya. Ia merasa bahwa bos dan semua rekannya di tempat kerja seperti sebuah keluarga. Ia merasa beruntung karena ia bisa bekerja di sana. Ia tidak merasa kesepian lagi di negeri asing itu.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah Jaejoong menjalani hidupnya di Jepang. Tidak mudah baginya untuk hidup sendiri. Ia harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Ia harus memasak, mencuci pakaian, menyeterika, dan membersihkan apartemennya sendiri. Pada awal ia tinggal di sana ia membeli makanan jadi dan mencuci pakaiannya di _laundry_. Namun, ia harus menghemat uangnya, sehingga ia mulai memasak dan mencuci sendiri.

Jaejoong tidak pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga saat ia tinggal di rumah orang tuanya, ada pembantu rumah tangga yang mengerjakan semua itu untuknya. Ternyata mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga itu sangat berat. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pembantu rumah tangga yang bekerja di rumahnya. Tidak jarang ia memarahi pembantu rumah tangganya hanya karena kesalahan kecil. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang.

Hampir setiap malam Jaejoong memimpikan kedua orang tuanya. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia sangat merindukan ayah dan ibunya, terutama sang ibu. Ia telah membentak ibunya malam itu sampai-sampai ayahnya harus mendaratkan telapak tangan ke pipinya. Ia menangis dalam tidurnya. Ia menyesal telah bersikap kasar kepada kedua orang tuanya. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan ia terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui kesalahannya dan terus mencari pembenaran atas kelakuannya. Ayahnya lah yang salah karena memaksanya untuk menikah. Semua sudah terlanjur, ia tidak bisa kembali. Ia sudah bertekad untuk mengejar cita-citanya, menatap masa depannya, dan tidak menoleh ke belakang.

Jaejoong terbangun pada pagi hari dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa berputar, ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk bangun. Ia pun menelepon bosnya untuk meminta izin tidak masuk kerja.

.

.

.

Setelah sepanjang pagi beristirahat, Jaejoong memiliki sedikit tenaga untuk bangun dan sakit kepalanya sudah berkurang. Sekarang ia mempunyai penyakit maag karena pola makannya yang tidak teratur. Saat tinggal bersama orang tuanya, ibunya selalu mengingatkannya untuk makan dan makanan selalu tersedia di meja makan.

Setelah makan dan mengonsumsi obat maagnya Jaejoong merasa lebih sehat, tetapi ia masih terlalu lemas untuk pergi ke luar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di apartemennya saja.

Jaejoong merasa bosan berdiam diri di apartemennya. Ia mengambil telepon selulernya yang lama dan menyalakannya. Ia mengganti telepon seluler dan nomornya sesaat setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang. Ia tidak pernah menyalakan ponsel lamanya lagi karena saat itu ia sangat marah kepada orang tuanya dan tidak ingin menoleh ke belakang.

Jaejoong menemukan ratusan panggilan tak terjawab dan ratusan pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Hampir semua panggilan dan pesan berasal dari ibunya dan hanya beberapa dari temannya. Ia ingin menangis melihat nama ibunya di layar ponselnya. Ia merasa tidak kuat untuk membuka pesan-pesan itu. Ia pasti akan menangis karena merindukan ibunya. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya pasti mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Seburuk apa pun kelakuannya, ibunya tidak pernah sekali pun memarahinya dan meninggikan suaranya. Ibunya adalah wanita yang sangat lembut. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka pesan dari sahabatnya yang masuk tiga hari yang lalu.

_Jae, kau ada di mana? Orang tuamu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Mereka mencarimu ke mana-mana. Kartu kreditmu terlacak melakukan transaksi di Jepang. Apa benar kau ada di Jepang? Pulanglah Jae. Ayahmu baru saja masuk rumah sakit, ia terkena serangan jantung. Ia stres karena memikirkanmu._

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir dengan deras setelah membaca pesan dari sahabatnya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia membenci dirinya. Ia menyesal telah bersikap buruk kepada kedua orang tuanya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Ia ingin pulang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit menuju kamar rawat ayahnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Air mata membasahi kedua pipinya.

Ny. Kim terhenyak saat pintu kamar rawat suaminya dibuka dengan kasar. Ia menemukan putrinya berdiri di sana. Secara refleks ia mendekati putrinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Mereka saling berpelukan dan menangis, melepaskan kerinduan mereka.

Setelah keduanya bisa menenangkan diri, Ny. Kim bercerita kepada Jaejoong mengenai kondisi kesehatan Tn. Kim. Selama ini Jaejoong tidak mengetahui bahwa ayahnya mengidap penyakit jantung. Kedua orang tuanya sengaja tidak memberitahunya karena tidak ingin ia khawatir.

Jaejoong juga tidak tahu bahwa perusahaan ayahnya terancam bangkrut. Itulah alasannya mengapa ayahnya itu ingin menikahkannya dengan putra dari rekan bisnisnya, untuk mendapatkan dukungan dana dari rekan bisnisnya itu untuk menyelamatkan perusahaannya. Sebelumnya ia mengira bahwa ayahnya terlalu tamak dan ingin menikahkannya dengan anak orang yang sangat kaya untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak kekayaan dan kekuasaan. Ia menyesal karena ia telah berprasangka buruk terhadap ayahnya. Ayahnya sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ayahnya tidak ingin ia hidup dalam kemiskinan jika suatu saat perusahaannya benar-benar bangkrut. Ayahnya tahu bahwa ia tidak akan sanggup untuk hidup dalam kemiskinan karena seumur hidupnya ia selalu hidup dalam kemewahan.

Tn. Kim akhirnya terbangun. Kondisinya sudah jauh membaik daripada tiga hari yang lalu. Serangan jantung yang dialaminya tiga hari yang lalu hanya serangan jantung ringan yang tidak membahayakan nyawanya. Besok pagi ia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. "Jae, kau kah itu, Nak?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah putrinya.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang ada di pipinya. "Ya, Ayah. Aku ada di sini bersama ayah."

Tn. Kim membelai pipi yang dua minggu lalu menjadi sasaran tamparannya. "Maafkan ayah karena telah menamparmu, Nak. Apakah rasanya sakit?"

"Aku memang pantas untuk ditampar, Ayah. Tidak sepantasnya aku bersikap kasar kepada kalian berdua." Air mata Jaejoong kembali mengalir. "Seharusnya aku lah yang meminta maaf kepada ayah dan ibu."

"Ayah sama sekali tidak marah kepadamu, Jae. Saat itu ayah kehilangan kendali dan ayah sangat menyesalinya." Balas Tn. Kim. "Tidak seharusnya ayah memaksamu untuk menikah."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Jika ayah ingin aku menikah, aku akan menikah. Aku akan menikah dengan pria pilihan ayah." Jaejoong merasa sangat berat untuk mengucapkan hal tersebut, tetapi ia harus melakukannya demi ayahnya.

"Benarkah, Jae?" Tanya Tn. Kim.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku sangat menyayangi ayah dan ibu. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membahagiakan ayah dan ibu."

"Ayah sudah tua dan kesehatan ayah semakin memburuk. Sebelum ayah meninggalkan dunia ini ayah ingin melihatmu menikah dan mengantarkanmu ke depan altar." Tn. Kim ikut menangis.

"Ayah tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Ayah pasti akan sembuh." Jaejoong menggenggam tangan ayahnya dengan erat. Ia tidak siap jika ia harus kehilangan ayahnya secepat ini.

Ayah dan anak itu berbicara dari hati ke hati malam itu. Jaejoong menceritakan kepada ayahnya mengenai kehidupannya di Jepang selama dua minggu terakhir. Ayahnya itu cukup terkejut mengetahui dirinya bisa hidup mandiri di Jepang. "Kau pasti bisa menjadi istri dan ibu rumah tangga yang baik."

Jaejoong memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya rela untuk menikah dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal calon suaminya itu.

Keakraban ayah dan anak itu harus terhenti karena Tn. Kim kedatangan tamu yang penting, rekan bisnisnya yang akan segera menjadi besannya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan memberi hormat kepada pria tua itu dan istrinya sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar rawat ayahnya.

Jaejoong merasa sangat takut. Wajah calon ayah mertuanya terlihat menyeramkan. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia merupakan seseorang yang sangat keras. Putranya pasti tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Bagaimana hidupnya nanti setelah menikah? Akankah ia sanggup untuk hidup bersama pria seperti itu? Ia merasa sangat takut.

Kabar buruk menghampiri Jaejoong. Setelah calon mertuanya pulang, ayahnya memberi tahu dirinya bahwa pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan besok pagi. Ayahnya itu mengutarakan kepada calon besannya bahwa ia ingin segera melihat putrinya menikah. Ia akan merasa tenang jika putrinya itu sudah menikah dan calon besannya pun menyetujui permintaan Tn. Kim untuk mempercepat pernikahan anak mereka.

Jaejoong merasa bingung dan marah, tetapi ia tidak bisa marah kepada ayahnya yang sakit. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan ayahnya. Ayahnya tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang sebelum melihat dirinya menikah dengan pria yang tepat dan dapat menjamin masa depannya. Ayahnya melakukan semua itu demi dirinya, agar dirinya tidak perlu hidup sengsara dalam kemiskinan.

Setelah ayah dan ibunya terlelap malam itu, Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ia ingin melampiaskan emosinya. Ia pergi ke sebuah klub malam dengan menggunakan taksi. Ia ingin mabuk malam ini.

Jaejoong memasuki sebuah klub malam yang biasa dikunjungi oleh kaum dari kalangan atas. Beberapa kali ia pernah datang ke klub itu bersama teman-temannya.

Jaejoong memesan berbagai minuman keras dari yang paling ringan sampai yang paling keras. Ia benar-benar ingin mabuk malam ini. Ia ingin menghilangkan semua kegundahan hatinya. Ia ingin mabuk sampai tak sadarkan diri. Saat ia terbangun besok ia berharap semua yang menimpanya hanyalah mimpi. Penyakit ayahnya, kondisi perusahaan, dan pernikahannya, itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Ya, itu semua hanyalah mimpi, mimpi buruk yang akan sirna saat ia terbangun besok.

Jaejoong meneguk setiap gelas yang disajikan di hadapannya. Cairan-cairan tersebut terasa sangat pahit saat mengalir melewati kerongkongannya. Ia terlihat sangat kacau saat ini. Ia meneguk semua minuman itu seperti orang yang kesetanan.

Beberapa pria mencoba untuk mendekati Jaejoong, berusaha untuk menggodanya. Namun, Jaejoong dengan kasar mengusir mereka. Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Para pria itu pun ketakutan melihat Jaejoong yang marah.

"Isi kembali gelas-gelasku!" Teriak Jaejoong kepada bartender saat gelas-gelasnya sudah kosong. Ia sudah meneguk bergelas-gelas minuman, tetapi ia masih belum kehilangan kesadarannya dan masalahnya masih melekat di pikirannya. Ia merasa kesal dan memukul-mukul meja dengan gelas kosong. Ia membuat bartender yang menyajikan minuman untuknya ketakutan. Lambungnya sudah bergejolak, tetapi mengapa kegundahannya masih belum bisa hilang juga? Ia masih belum mabuk karena toleransinya terhadap alkohol sangat tinggi.

Dengan gemetaran sang bartender menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas Jaejoong. Namun, seseorang menghentikan tangannya. "Sudah, jangan berikan ia minuman lagi."

Jaejoong menatap marah kepada orang yang telah melarang bartender itu untuk memberikannya minuman lagi. "Siapa kau berani melarangnya untuk memberikan minuman kepadaku? Apa kau pemilik klub ini? Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa membayar semua minuman ini?" Ia mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan melemparkannya ke atas meja.

"Aku bukan pemilik klub ini. Aku hanya pengunjung seperti dirimu dan aku juga yakin bahwa kau sanggup membayar semua minuman itu. Para pengunjung klub ini adalah orang-orang dari kalangan atas." Pria tersebut berkata kepada Jaejoong.

"Jika kau bukan pemilik klub ini, lalu mengapa kau mencampuri urusanku? Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal." Jaejoong berteriak kepada pria itu.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum, Nona." Ujar pria tersebut. "Aku memperhatikanmu sejak tadi. Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak. Kau bisa sakit atau bahkan kau bisa mati."

"Apa pedulimu jika aku mati?" Balas Jaejoong.

"Masukkan semua minumannya ke dalam tagihanku." Pria tersebut berkata kepada bartender. "Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membereskan barang-barang Jaejoong yang berserakan di atas meja. Ia menyeret Jaejoong meninggalkan bar.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman pria tersebut.

Perlawanan Jaejoong tidak berarti bagi pria tersebut. Ia terus menyeret Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan klub. Ia membawa Jaejoong ke tempat parkir, menuju mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan melemparkan Jaejoong ke dalamnya.

"Hey, ini penculikan namanya." Jaejoong protes.

Pria tersebut tidak menghiraukan protes yang dilayangkan oleh Jaejoong. Ia duduk di depan kemudi dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Pakai sabuk pengamanmu!" Tatapannya lurus ke depan.

"Kau akan membawaku ke mana?" Jaejoong terus protes, tetapi ia tetap melaksanakan perintah pria tersebut untuk memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Kau perlu mendinginkan kepalamu, Nona." Jawab pria tersebut. Ia mulai melajukan mobilnya. "Mabuk-mabukan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu."

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jaejoong sudah tidak melakukan perlawanan. Ia membiarkan pria tersebut membawanya pergi.

"Kau harus menghadapi semua masalahmu, bukan melarikan diri seperti seorang pengecut." Lanjut pria tersebut.

"Mudah sekali kau bicara karena kau tidak mengalami masalah yang terjadi kepadaku." Cibir Jaejoong.

Pria tersebut menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan tersenyum. "Semua orang mempunyai masalahnya masing-masing. Aku memang tidak mengalami masalah yang sedang kau hadapi, tetapi kau juga tidak menghadapi masalah yang sedang kuhadapi. Kita tidak bisa membandingkan masalah kita dengan masalah orang lain. Di mataku mungkin masalahmu terlihat lebih mudah dan di matamu masalahku lah yang terlihat lebih mudah."

Jaejoong terdiam. Perkataan pria tersebut memang benar. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya terlihat bodoh di hadapan pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut akhirnya menghentikan mobilnya. Ia segera melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari dalam mobil.

Jaejoong pun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mengikuti pria itu ke luar. Pria tersebut sudah memunggunginya. Tubuh pria tersebut terlihat sangat tegap. Jaejoong berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan karena pengaruh alkohol. Ia kemudian berdiri di samping pria tersebut. Ia menoleh ke arah pria tersebut. Karena ia lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter daripada pria tersebut, ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya.

Pria tersebut terlihat sangat tenang. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, memandangi air yang terhampar di hadapannya. Mereka berdua sedang berdiri di jembatan Sungai Han. Tiba-tiba saja ia menaiki pagar pembatas.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong ketakutan melihat pria tersebut berdiri di atas pagar pembatas jembatan.

Pria tersebut terlihat sangat tenang. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah menyambut angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Kau gila! Ayo turun! Apa kau ingin mati?" Jaejoong memarahi pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut menunduk untuk melihat ke arah Jaejoong. "Apa pedulimu jika aku mati?"

Jaejoong semakin marah kepada pria tersebut. "Orang-orang di klub melihat kita keluar bersama. Jika kau mati, mereka akan menuduhku telah membunuhmu."

Pria tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia bisa melihat ketakutan pada wajah Jaejoong, bukan ketakutan karena akan dituduh sebagai pembunuh, tetapi gadis itu takut ia akan mati. Ia pun turun dari pagar pembatas. "Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

"Apa?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud pria tersebut.

"Mencoba naik ke atas pagar." Jawab pria tersebut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk Jaejoong.

"Kau gila." Jaejoong mendecih. "Aku masih ingin hidup."

Pria tersebut kembali tertawa. "Jika kau masih ingin hidup, tidak seharusnya kau meneguk minuman keras sebanyak itu."

Jaejoong cemberut. Ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan pria tersebut. Pria tersebut sangat pandai berbicara.

"Ayo?" Pria tersebut kembali menawari Jaejoong untuk naik ke atas pagar pembatas.

Jaejoong memandang tangan pria tersebut. Perlahan ia meraih tangan pria itu.

"Lepaskan sepatumu!" Pria tersebut mulai melepaskan sepatunya sendiri.

Jaejoong pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti pria tersebut. Ia pasti sudah gila karena menerima ajakan pria asing itu untuk naik ke atas pagar pembatas.

Pria itu mulai naik kembali ke atas pagar pembatas dengan pelan-pelan sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang karena ia tidak sendirian sekarang.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar saat kakinya menyentuh pagar pembatas. Ia menggenggam tangan pria itu dengan erat. Ia melihat ke bawah. Air sungai seakan-akan memanggil namanya.

"Aku sering melakukan ini jika aku sedang menghadapi masalah yang sulit." Ujar pria itu.

"Apa kau berniat untuk bunuh diri, tetapi mengurungkan niatmu karena kau tidak cukup berani untuk melakukannya?" Jaejoong mengejek pria itu.

Pria itu kembali tertawa. Ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang dirundung masalah berat. "Saat aku naik ke atas pagar ini, jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, adrenalinku terpacu. Aku merasakan ketakutan."

"Tapi kau sama sekali tidak terlihat ketakutan." Jaejoong memerhatikan wajah pria tersebut, mencoba mencari setitik ketakutan di sana. Namun, ia tidak menemukannya.

Pria tersebut tersenyum lebar. "Di dalam diriku, aku merasa sangat ketakutan saat ini."

"Kau menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik." Jaejoong berkomentar.

"Jika aku merasakan ketakutan, itu artinya aku belum siap untuk mati dan belum rela untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Saat itu lah aku merasa bahwa hidup ini sangat indah dan sayang sekali untuk disia-siakan." Lanjut pria tersebut. "Apa kau mengerti maksudku?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Pria itu ingin memberitahunya bahwa hidup itu sangat indah dan hanya sekali. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya. "Apa kau sedang mempunyai masalah saat ini?"

"Tentu saja. Semua orang hidup mempunyai masalah." Jawab pria tersebut dengan santai.

Jaejoong menatap pria itu sangat lama. Pria tersebut terlihat sangat tenang, padahal ia sedang berdiri di atas pagar pembatas.

Pria tersebut menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sedang memerhatikannya. "Kemarilah." Ia menarik Jaejoong mendekat dan kemudian berdiri di belakang Jaejoong, membantu Jaejoong merentangkan lengannya. "Kalau begini seperti adegan dalam film Titanic ya."

Entah mengapa Jaejoong tersipu malu karena ucapan pria tersebut. Ia melepaskan tangan pria tersebut dan melompat turun. "Aku tidak ingin hidupku berakhir seperti Kapal Titanic."

Pria tersebut mengikuti Jaejoong turun. Senyuman tak pernah meninggalkan wajah tampannya.

Jaejoong memakai kembali sepatunya dan berjalan kembali ke arah mobil pria tersebut. "Kau telah menculikku. Sekarang kau harus mengantarku pulang."

Pria tersebut menyusul Jaejoong. "Ke mana aku harus mengantarmu?"

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya atau kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia belum siap untuk menghadapi masa depannya. "Ke hotel."

Pria tersebut tampak terkejut. "Apa kau menginap di hotel? Apa kau tidak tinggal di Seoul?"

Jaejoong mulai kesal karena pria tersebut terus bertanya kepadanya. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Pria tersebut kembali tersenyum. "Apakah kau tinggal sendirian di hotel?"

Jaejoong menatap curiga kepada pria tersebut. "Mengapa kau menanyakan hal tersebut?"

"Jika kau tinggal sendiri, itu artinya tidak ada yang menunggumu pulang. Kalau begitu aku masih bisa mengajakmu berjalan-jalan, menikmati indahnya malam." Jawab pria itu dengan santai.

"Mengapa kau ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Pria tersebut balik bertanya.

"Kita tidak saling mengenal. Mengapa kau ingin berjalan-jalan dengan orang asing?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Baiklah, namaku Yunho." Pria tersebut mengulurkan tangannya.

Jaejoong tidak menyambut uluran tangan pria tersebut. Ia ragu-ragu untuk memberitahukan namanya kepada pria itu. Ia tidak tertarik untuk mengenal pria itu lebih jauh. Pria tersebut hanyalah pria yang tak sengaja ia temui di klub. "Sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberitahukan namaku kepadamu."

Yunho menarik kembali tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin memberitahukan namamu." Ia tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Jaejoong merasa terganggu dengan senyuman Yunho. Ia ingin membuat Yunho kesal dan menjauh darinya. "Bagaimana bisa kau terus tersenyum sejak tadi? Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Kita tidak akan merasa lelah hanya dengan tersenyum. Justru dengan tersenyum, hati kita akan terasa lebih ringan, lebih lega, lebih lapang."

Jaejoong mencibir. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho.

"Sebenarnya kau sangat cantik, hanya saja wajahmu terlihat sangat masam, sehingga kecantikanmu tidak terpancar." Lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali tersipu. "Apa kau sedang merayuku?"

"Anggap saja begitu, tetapi yang kukatakan memang benar. Aku tidak berbohong." Jawab Yunho.

"Rayuanmu tidak akan mempan terhadapku." Ujar Jaejoong dengan angkuhnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menjauhi Yunho untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

Yunho berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Jangan ikuti aku." Jaejoong berjalan lebih cepat.

Yunho segera berlari dan berjalan di samping Jaejoong. "Hey cantik, maukah kau berkencan denganku malam ini?"

"Apa?" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Kau memang tidak waras." Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Yunho menahan Jaejoong dengan menarik tangan wanita itu. "Aku serius. Ayo kita berkencan!"

Emosi Jaejoong meningkat. "Maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun."

"Ayolah, hanya malam ini saja!" Yunho terus membujuk Jaejoong. "Setelah itu aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku, walaupun aku mau."

Jaejoong semakin yakin bahwa pria yang menculiknya ini memang tidak waras. Pertama, pria itu melarangnya minum, kemudian menculiknya dan naik ke atas pagar pembatas jembatan. Sekarang pria tersebut mengajaknya berkencan. Ia memutar bola matanya dan kembali menjauh dari Yunho. "Gila!"

Yunho tidak menyerah dan mengejar Jaejoong. "Ayolah, Cantik!" Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, memelas.

"Berhenti memanggilku cantik!" Jaejoong terus berjalan menjauh.

"Kau memang cantik. Lagipula dengan sebutan apa aku harus memanggilmu?" Yunho terus mengejar.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah karena malu, marah, dan mabuk. Ia pun berhenti. "Baiklah, ayo kita berkencan!"

Senyum Yunho semakin mengembang. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak ajakanmu, Cantik."

Jaejoong lama-lama bisa gila karena pria tersebut. "Aku tidak sedang mengajakmu berkencan, justru aku yang menjawab ajakanmu."

Yunho tetap tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong dan berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya.

"Kau ini seenaknya saja mengajak seorang gadis berkencan. Bagaimana jika aku sudah menjadi milik pria lain? Apa kau tidak berpikir sampai ke sana?" Jaejoong mengomeli Yunho.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah bersuami, Cantik?" Tanya Yunho dengan santai.

Jaejoong tertegun. Besok ia akan menikah dan menjadi milik orang lain. Rasa takutnya kembali muncul. Jika ia harus memilih antara pria gila yang sedang bersamanya dan pria yang akan dinikahinya besok, tentu saja ia akan memilih Yunho. "Tidak, aku belum menikah." Ia meremas tangan Yunho yang menggenggamnya.

Yunho merasakan ketakutan melalui genggaman tangan Jaejoong. Sangat jelas bahwa gadis tersebut sedang ketakutan, tetapi bukan takut terhadap dirinya.

"Aku juga tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Yunho tersenyum dan kembali meremas tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melamun. Ia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang ia sudah berada di dalam mobil Yunho. Ia pun memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Kita akan pergi ke mana?"

"Kita akan berkencan di taman, di bawah pancaran sinar bulan dan lampu taman." Jawab Yunho. Ia tampak serius mengemudi.

Jaejoong ingin menangis. Ia tidak ingin menikah. Ia tidak ingin malam berganti siang. Ia bersandar di tempat duduknya dan memandang ke luar jendela.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah tiba di taman yang berada di pusat kota. Ia terlonjak saat Yunho memberitahunya bahwa mereka sudah sampai.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat saat mereka memasuki taman kota. "Bulan purnamanya indah sekali, bukan?"

Jaejoong tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho. "Apa kau sering mengajak wanita yang baru pertama kali kau temui untuk berkencan?"

"Tidak, ini yang pertama kalinya." Jawab Yunho. Ia membawa Jaejoong ke pinggir danau yang berada di tengah-tengah taman.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Karena aku ingin." Jawab Yunho sederhana.

"Itu saja?" Jaejoong masih tidak bisa memahami pria yang sedang bersamanya itu.

"Kalau aku tidak ingin, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Balas Yunho. Ia mendudukkan Jaejoong di sebuah bangku yang berada di pinggir danau.

"Kau membuatku bingung. Apa kau selalu melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa iri.

"Tidak juga." Yunho melemparkan batu kerikil ke danau. "Aku akan melakukan apa yang masih bisa kulakukan. Tidak semua yang kuinginkan bisa kulakukan dan tidak semua yang kulakukan aku menginginkannya."

"Apa yang paling ingin kau lakukan saat ini?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya. Ia ikut melemparkan batu kerikil ke tengah danau seperti yang dilakukan oleh Yunho.

"Berkencan denganmu." Yunho mengambil lebih banyak lagi batu kerikil untuk dilemparkan ke danau. Ia memberikan separuh batu-batu tersebut kepada Jaejoong.

"Mengapa kita melemparkan batu kerikil ke danau?" Jaejoong mulai tersadar bahwa yang mereka lakukan sekarang sangat konyol.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memancing, tetapi sayang sekali aku tidak membawa alat pancing." Yunho kembali melemparkan batu kerikil ke danau.

Jaejoong tertawa. Menurutnya Yunho sangat lucu. "Memangnya ada ikan di danau ini?"

"Ada, aku pernah melihatnya." Jawab Yunho. "Dengan melemparkan batu-batu ini aku berharap batu-batu ini mengenai kepala ikan itu dan ikan itu akan merasa pusing, sehingga ia akan mengapung ke permukaan. Dengan begitu aku akan bisa menangkapnya."

"Apa?" Jaejoong benar-benar tidak percaya dengan kegilaan Yunho. Ia tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia bahkan terus melemparkan batu-batu kerikil itu ke tengah danau.

Yunho tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu mengapung ke permukaan danau. Ia memicingkan matanya agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau lihat?" Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Yunho.

"Sepertinya kita benar-benar mengenai ikan itu." Yunho berlari ke sisi danau yang paling dekat dengan ikan itu.

Jaejoong tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Bagaimana bisa hal tersebut terjadi? Ia berlari mengikuti Yunho. Ia tercengang saat ia melihat dengan jelas seekor ikan yang cukup besar mengapung di permukaan danau. "Itu benar-benar ikan."

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa batu yang kita lempar akan mengenai ikan itu." Yunho memandang Jaejoong. "Aku hanya bercanda saat mengatakan bahwa aku bermaksud untuk menangkap ikan. Aku hanya ingin menghibur dan membuatmu tersenyum."

Jaejoong sadar bahwa ia telah tersenyum dan tertawa saat bersama Yunho. "Lalu… lalu bagaimana kita akan mengambil ikan tersebut? Ikan tersebut terlalu jauh dari jangkauan kita." Ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ikan, ayo datanglah kemari." Yunho melakukan gerakan seperti sedang menarik sesuatu.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong dibuat ternganga oleh kelakuan ajaib Yunho. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

Yunho merasa kesal karena ikan tersebut tidak kunjung menghampiri mereka. Tiba-tiba ia membuka jas dan sepatu yang ia pakai dan melompat ke danau. Byur!

"Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong sangat terkejut. Ia melihat ke sekililingnya, tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Ia khawatir Yunho akan ditangkap oleh petugas penjaga taman karena berenang di danau.

Yunho berenang menghampiri ikan tersebut. Ia kemudian menangkapnya. "Lihat, aku berhasil menangkapnya!" Ia mengangkat ikan yang cukup besar itu untuk menunjukkannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Yunho, ayo cepat kemari!" Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho segera naik.

"Lihat, ikannya besar sekali!" Yunho menaruh ikannya di pinggir danau dan naik.

"Ayo kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Jaejoong menarik Yunho untuk meninggalkan taman.

"Tunggu!" Yunho bergegas memakai sepatunya dan membungkus ikan tangkapannya dengan jasnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bisa bernafas lega setelah mereka kembali ke dalam mobil Yunho. "Kau telah melakukan tindakan kriminal dengan mencuri ikan milik pemerintah kota."

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku telah melakukan itu." Yunho masih terpana dengan ikan yang ditangkapnya.

"Cepat jalankan mobilmu sebelum kita ketahuan oleh penjaga taman." Ujar Jaejoong. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan terhadap ikan itu?"

"Tentu saja kita akan memakannya." Jawab Yunho. "Ayo kita pergi ke rumahku untuk memasaknya!"

.

.

.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke rumahnya. "Silakan, anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri." Ia membawa Jaejoong dan ikan tangkapannya ke dapur.

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri? Rumah ini terasa sepi." Jaejoong memerhatikan sekeliling rumah Yunho. Ia tidak merasakan ada makhluk lain yang tinggal di rumah ini.

"Aku pindah ke rumahku sendiri pada awal tahun ini." Yunho mengeluarkan beberapa perabotan dari dalam lemari. "Aku akan mandi dan mengganti pakaianku. Kau bisa mulai memasak duluan." Ia pun meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di dapur.

Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap ikan tersebut. "Ikan ini harus aku apakan?"

"Terserah kau saja!" Teriak Yunho dari luar dapur. Ia pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Setelah kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong membuat minuman hangat untuk meredakan sakit kepala karena pengaruh minuman keras.

Jaejoong tidak bisa memasak. Ia tidak pernah mengolah ikan utuh. "Ini ikan apa?" Ia mulai mengambil pisau dan membedah ikan tersebut, lalu memotong-motongnya menjadi beberapa bagian.

Jaejoong memutuskan bahwa ia akan membuat ikan bakar. Ia mengobrak-abrik isi lemari Yunho. Ia menemukan sebuah toples berisi bumbu yang sangat kental.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Yunho kembali ke dapur. Ia kini mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus tipis.

Jaejoong merasa Yunho terlihat sangat seksi dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini. "Aku akan membuat ikan bakar." Ia melumuri ikan yang telah ia potong-potong dengan bumbu yang ia temukan.

Yunho menyalakan kompor. "Biar aku yang membakar ikannya."

Jaejoong menyerahkan ikan yang sudah dilumuri bumbu kepada Yunho. "Apa kau suka memasak?"

"Tidak." Yunho menaruh potongan ikan diatas kompor. "Aku tidak bisa memasak. Selama ini aku selalu membeli makanan jadi."

"Tapi peralatan masakmu cukup lengkap." Komentar Jaejoong.

"Peralatan masak itu hadiah dari ibuku." Jawab Yunho. "Apa kau suka memasak?"

"Tidak." Jaejoong merasa malu karena ia tidak bisa memasak.

"Harum sekali." Komentar Yunho. "Bumbu apa yang kau pakai untuk melumuri ikannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. "Aku menemukannya di dalam lemari es."

"Oh, pasti itu bumbu racikan yang dibuat oleh ibuku." Ujar Yunho. "Setiap ibuku datang kemari, ia selalu memasak untukku."

Jaejoong menata meja makan, sementara Yunho menghidangkan ikan yang sudah matang di atas piring. "Ayo kita cicipi masakan buatanmu!" Ia menusuk sepotong ikan bakar dengan garpu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong cemas menunggu reaksi Yunho. Bagaimana jika rasanya tidak enak? "Bagaimana? Tidak enak ya?"

"Ini enak sekali." Yunho memasukkan potongan ikan kedua ke dalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Kalau tidak percaya, coba saja sendiri." Tiba-tiba Yunho mendorong sepotong ikan ke dalam mulut Jaejoong dengan garpu.

Mulut Jaejoong terasa penuh. Ia sedikit kesulitan mengunyah ikan di dalam disangka ikan yang ia buat rasanya enak. Ia berpikir itu pasti karena bumbu racikan yang dibuat oleh ibu Yunho.

"Kau pandai memasak. Kau pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik." Komentar Yunho.

Istri? Jaejoong kembali teringat akan pernikahannya besok pagi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sedih. Ia tidak bisa memasak. Bagaimana jika suaminya nanti marah karena ia tidak bisa memasak? Ia merasa sangat takut.

"Mengapa kau melamun? Ayo makan ikannya!" Yunho menusuk sepotong ikan dengan garpu dan membawanya ke depan mulut Jaejoong. "Ayo buka mulutmu!"

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan memakan ikan yang disodorkan oleh Yunho. Ia terlihat sangat murung.

"Mengapa kau kembali bersedih? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Yunho sangat mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak lapar."

Yunho merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong pasti teringat kembali dengan masalahnya. "Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Aku adalah orang asing yang baru kau temui malam ini. Akan tetapi, jika kau ingin bercerita mengenai masalahmu, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan air matanya. "Yunho, aku tidak mau pulang."

Yunho tertegun. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk Jaejoong. Ia membiarkan Jaejoong menangis di dadanya. Ia membelai punggung Jaejoong.

"Yunho, aku tidak mau pulang. Biarkan aku di sini." Jaejoong terisak.

Tubuh Yunho menegang. "Kau bisa di sini jika kau tidak mau pulang."

Tangis Jaejoong semakin keras. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semua kegundahan hatinya.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke ruang keluarga dan mendudukkan Jaejoong di atas sofa. "Aku akan membawakan segelas air untukmu." Ia pun kembali ke dapur untuk membawa segelas air untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus menangis. Ia tidak ingin pulang dan menikah dengan pria yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Ia lebih memilih berada di sini bersama Yunho. Ya, ia ingin bersama Yunho. Saat bersama Yunho ia bisa melupakan kesedihannya. Yunho selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa. Walaupun mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam lalu, ia merasa nyaman berada di dekat pria tersebut.

Jaejoong melompat ke pelukan Yunho saat Yunho kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan membawa segelas air. "Yunho, aku ingin berada terus bersamamu. Aku ingin naik ke atas pagar pembatas jembatan bersamamu, berkencan denganmu, melempari ikan dengan batu kerikil, memasak dan memakan ikan hasil tangkapan kita bersama. Aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Aku ingin terus bersama denganmu." Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Yunho.

Ekspresi Yunho terlihat sangat dingin. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yunho, aku menyukaimu. Apakah kau tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama terhadapku?" Jaejoong menunggu jawaban Yunho.

Yunho memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya. "Aku juga menyukaimu."

Jaejoong merasa senang atas jawaban Yunho. "Kalau begitu, jangan biarkan aku pergi. Jangan lepaskan aku!" Ia tiba-tiba mencium Yunho.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan menciumnya.

Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Yunho. Ia mencium, melumat bibir Yunho. Ia ingin melupakan semua masalahnya dengan mencumbu Yunho.

Yunho hanya terdiam. Ia tidak membalas ciuman Jaejoong. Jaejoong pasti tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Wanita itu sedang bingung karena masalahnya.

Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya dan menempelkan keningnya di dahi Yunho. Ia menatap ke dalam mata Yunho. "Yunho, bercintalah denganku." Ia kembali mencium Yunho, kali ini lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Ia menurunkan tangannya untuk membelai dada Yunho. Ia bisa merasakan otot dada Yunho di balik kaus tipis yang dikenakan oleh Yunho. Ciumannya turun ke leher Yunho.

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba untuk menahan hasratnya. Ini salah. Ini tidaklah benar.

Jaejoong kembali mendongak dan memandang wajah Yunho. Matanya sayu. "Yunho, bercintalah denganku, kumohon."

Ekspresi Yunho masih terlihat tegang. "Apa kau yakin?" Ia tidak berani menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin kaulah yang menyentuhku, bukan pria lain." Jaejoong merasa mual membayangkan dirinya disentuh oleh pria yang tidak ia kenal, tidak ia cintai, walaupun pria itu adalah suaminya sendiri.

Akhirnya pertahanan Yunho runtuh. Ia tidak bisa menolak pesona Jaejoong yang menawarkan diri kepadanya. Ia tahu bahwa hal itu salah, tetapi ia tidak sanggup untuk menepis hasratnya. Ia pun menginginkan Jaejoong dan tidak ingin wanita itu pergi dari hidupnya. Besok pagi mungkin ia tidak akan bisa bertemu wanita itu lagi.

Yunho perlahan mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendongnya. Ia membawa Jaejoong naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Yunho. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan Yunho. Oh, betapa ia sangat mencintai pria ajaib itu. Pria itu bisa menghadirkan senyum dan tawa dalam hidupnya.

Ekspresi wajah Yunho masih terlihat datar dan dingin. Ia masih dilanda kebingungan. Ia belum berani menatap Jaejoong.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya. Ia membaringkan Jaejoong di tempat tidurnya. Ia berlutut di atas tempat tidurnya, terdiam.

Jaejoong bangun dan menghampiri Yunho. Ia mulai mencium Yunho lagi. Tangannya bergerilya di dada Yunho. Ia tidak peduli jika ia terlihat seperti wanita murahan yang sedang menggoda seorang pria saat ini.

Yunho menggeram. Ia tidak tahan dengan godaan yang diterimanya. Ia mendorong Jaejoong kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Dengan ganasnya ia menyerang bibir Jaejoong. Kini gilirannya untuk mendominasi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong untuk berbuat seenaknya.

Jaejoong mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka. "Yunho." Ia menarik kepala Yunho untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Tangan Yunho mulai menggerayangi tubuh Jaejoong. Ia meremas dada Jaejoong yang masih tertutupi pakaian. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Jaejoong tidak pernah merasakan tubuhnya disentuh oleh seorang pria sebelumnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Ia menginginkan lebih.

Ciuman Yunho turun ke leher. Ia bermaksud untuk meninggalkan tandanya di sana.

"Jangan!" Sergah Jaejoong. "Orang-orang bisa melihatnya besok."

Yunho mengerti maksud Jaejoong. Ia tidak jadi meninggalkan tandanya di leher Jaejoong. Bibirnya bergerak turun menyusuri bagian depan tubuh Jaejoong yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

Jaejoong merasa geli saat bibir Yunho melewati perutnya. Ia terkekeh.

Bibir Yunho beralih dari pinggang ke paha kiri Jaejoong. Ia menyingkap rok yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong dan menciumi paha bagian dalam Jaejoong. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tandanya di sana saja.

Jaejoong merasakan sengatan listrik saat Yunho menyentuh paha dalamnya. Tiba-tiba celana dalamnya terasa basah dan organ kewanitaannya terasa gatal. "Oh, Yunho!" Ia menekan kepala Yunho lebih dalam di pahanya.

Yunho menurunkan celana dalam Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah basah, walaupun belum banyak yang ia lakukan kepada wanita itu. Ia kemudian menghisap klitoris Jaejoong.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong menjerit. Ia tidak bisa menahan sensasi yang dirasakan olehnya.

Yunho kembali ke atas. Ia mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja Jaejoong satu-persatu. Setelah semua kancing terlepas, ia langsung menggenggam kedua payudara Jaejoong di tangannya. Ia memutar kedua benda kenyal tersebut dengan tangannya.

Jaejoong tergeletak tidak berdaya. Cairan terus mengalir dari dalam lubang senggamanya.

Yunho melepaskan kemeja dan bra dari tubuh Jaejoong, membuat bagian atas tubuh wanita itu telanjang. Ia menyatukan kedua payudara Jaejoong di tengah dan menghisap kedua putingnya sekaligus.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan meremas sprei di bawahnya. Ia merasakan surga dunia yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Akankah rasanya berbeda jika pria lain yang melakukannya?

Yunho melepaskan rok Jaejoong. Sekarang wanita itu telanjang sempurna di bawahnya. Ia pun melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Batangnya sudah berdiri dengan tegak. Ia memeriksa organ kewanitaan Jaejoong lagi, sangat basah. "Apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya denganku?"

Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Jika kau tidak yakin, aku tidak akan masuk." Ujar Yunho. Ia tidak ingin memaksa seorang wanita untuk bercinta dengannya.

"Masuklah." Jawab Jaejoong lirih.

"Baiklah, jika itu memang keputusanmu." Yunho melebarkan kedua kaki Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tahu bahwa keputusannya adalah salah. Ayahnya sedang terbaring di rumah sakit, sedangkan ia malah bersenang-senang dengan pria yang baru ia temui beberapa jam lalu. Namun, ia ingin Yunho yang menjadi pria pertama yang menyentuhnya. Ia tidak ingin pria lain yang tidak ia cintai mendapatkan keperawanannya. Ia tidak rela, sama sekali tidak rela. Pria itu mungkin akan menjadi pemilik abadi dari tubuhnya, tetapi pria itu tidak akan mendapatkan bagian yang terbaik dari dirinya karena hal itu akan ia berikan kepada Yunho.

Yunho terlambat menyadari air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jaejoong. Ia sudah terlanjur memasukkan bendanya. Apakah ia menyakiti Jaejoong? Apakah Jaejoong menyesal? "Kau masih perawan."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku senang karena kau lah yang mengambilnya."

"Mengapa?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan heran. Ia merasa terbebani karena telah mengambil harta paling berharga dari seorang wanita.

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku hanya ingin menyerahkannya kepada pria yang kucintai." Jawab Jaejoong sendu.

Yunho merasa sedih. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkanlah!" Jaejoong tidak ingin menyesalinya. Ia sudah terlanjur kehilangan keperawanannya dan hal itu tidak bisa dikembalikan.

Yunho melanjutkan perbuatannya. Hatinya terasa sakit setiap ia menghentakkan tubuhnya. Perbuatan mereka salah. Ia adalah seorang pria. Hal itu tidak akan menjadi masalah untuknya. Akan tetapi, bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Ia mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong. Kencan mereka hanya berlaku untuk malam ini. Setelah ini mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Ia menyesal, seharusnya ia langsung mengantar Jaejoong pulang, bukan malah mengajaknya berkencan. Awalnya ia hanya ingin membuat wanita itu tersenyum, tetapi kini ia justru menghancurkan masa depan wanita itu.

Jaejoong menangis. Ia memikirkan ayahnya. Ayahnya pasti sangat sedih dan kecewa jika ayahnya itu mengetahui apa yang sedang ia perbuat sekarang. Ia akan membuat ayahnya malu. Suaminya akan menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah tidak lagi perawan. Ia memang tidak peduli dengan pria tersebut, yang ia khawatirkan adalah ayahnya.

Yunho tidak berani menatap Jaejoong. Tanpa sadar ia pun menitikkan air matanya. Ia telah menghancurkan masa depan Jaejoong, wanita yang dicintainya. Ya, ia mencintai wanita itu. Ia tidak pernah merasa ingin membuat seseorang tersenyum. Dengan melihat senyuman wanita itu, hatinya terasa damai. Perbuatannya sekarang ini justru akan menghilangkan senyuman dari wajah wanita itu. Ingin sekali ia mempertahankan wanita itu bersamanya, bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Namun, ia tidak yakin bahwa ia bisa melakukannya. Setelah ini mereka harus berpisah dan menempuh jalan masing-masing.

Hati Jaejoong berkecamuk. Ia merasa marah, marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ayahnya dan menyelamatkan perusahaan mereka tanpa harus menikahi putra teman ayahnya. Ia hanya menginginkan Yunho sebagai pendampingnya.

Jaejoong menarik Yunho dan menciumnya. Ia mencium pria tersebut dengan brutal. Ia ingin memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk merasakan pria tersebut.

Yunho semakin bergairah. Ia mempercepat gerakannya. Seperti Jaejoong, ia pun marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak bisa melindungi wanita yang ia cintai. Ia hanya bisa menyakiti dan menghancurkan wanita yang dicintainya.

Gerakan mereka berdua di atas tempat tidur semakin liar. Adegan percintaan mereka diwarnai perasaan marah, sedih, dan kecewa. Semua emosi bercampur di dalamnya, membuat percintaan mereka semakin panas dan tak terkendali.

Yunho akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya dan menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam rahim Jaejoong. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa ia teledor seperti itu? Bagaimana jika Jaejoong hamil? Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar. Mungkin memang ia harus bertanggung jawab. Ia akan berusaha untuk mencari cara agar ia bisa mempertahankan wanita itu di sisinya. Ya, ia tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu pergi begitu saja besok pagi. Ia mengecup kening Jaejoong. Ia berjanji bahwa ia akan melindungi wanita itu. "Tidurlah."

Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur. Ketakutannya kembali muncul saat ia menyadari bahwa waktunya semakin dekat. Beberapa jam lagi ia akan menikah. Ia bangun meninggalkan Yunho tidur sendirian di tempat tidur. Ia memunguti pakaiannya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Jaejoong merasakan perih pada bagian kewanitaannya. Ia melihat darah di antara kedua kakinya. Selaput daranya telah robek. Ia juga melihat tanda yang diberikan Yunho di pahanya. Suaminya pasti akan sangat terkejut melihatnya nanti malam. Jaejoong mulai membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia berdiri di bawah pancuran. Ia menangis. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menikah dengan pria pilihan ayahnya. Ia ingin tetap bersama Yunho. Ia ingin Yunho membawanya pergi jauh. Namun, ia teringat kondisi ayahnya. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan ayahnya yang sakit. Mungkin ayahnya akan terkena serangan jantung lagi jika ia melarikan diri bersama Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun karena bunyi alarm di kamarnya. Ia terbangun sendiri di kamarnya. Apakah tadi malam itu mimpi? Ia bertemu dan bercinta dengan seorang bidadari cantik yang tak ia ketahui namanya. Ya, mungkin itu hanya mimpi.

Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mengapa ia telanjang? Tubuhnya terasa lengket. Jadi, kejadian tadi malam itu nyata? Lalu di mana wanita itu? Ia segera mengenakan celana pendeknya dan berlari menuju tangga. Ia berharap wanita itu masih berada di rumahnya. Ia tidak ingin wanita itu pergi. Namun, ia tidak menemukan wanita di setiap sudut rumahnya. Tidak! Wanita itu telah meninggalkannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui nama wanita itu. Bagaimana ia akan menemukan cintanya itu dan membawanya kembali?

.

.

.

Jaejoong berusaha bersikap tegar di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir. Ia sampai di rumahnya sebelum kedua orang tuanya pulang dari rumah sakit, sehingga orang tuanya tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam. Mereka mengira ia semalaman berada di rumah.

Tamu yang datang ke upacara pernikahan tidak terlalu banyak karena tanggal pernikahan diubah secara mendadak. Hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong merasa lebih santai. Semakin banyak tamu yang datang, ia akan semakin gugup.

Jaejoong menggandeng lengan ayahnya saat ia berjalan menuju altar. Mereka berjalan dengan sangat pelan karena kondisi kesehatan ayah Jaejoong yang belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Sampai detik ini pun ia masih tidak rela untuk menikah. Ia berharap Yunho datang dan kemudian membawanya pergi. Namun, hal itu mustahil terjadi.

Jaejoong merasakan tangannya semakin bergetar di setiap langkah kakinya. Ia belum siap untuk menyambut masa depannya.

Akhirnya Jaejoong sampai di depan altar. Ayahnya telah menyerahkan tangannya kepada pria yang akan segera menjadi suaminya. Saat ia menyambut tangan pria itu, ia teringat Yunho yang mengulurkan tangannya saat mereka berada di jembatan tadi malam. Hatinya terasa bagaikan diiris pisau.

Upacara pernikahan pun dimulai. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan oleh sang pendeta. Pikirannya jauh melayang, tertuju kepada sosok pria yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Kim Jaejoong?" Jaejoong terhenyak saat pendeta memanggil namanya. "Apakah kau bersedia?" Ini adalah saat yang menentukan masa depannya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin menikah dengan pria itu. Ia tidak mau. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia menangis. "Tidak, aku tidak mau!" Ia membuka penutup wajahnya dan menatap pendeta di depannya.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan semakin terisak. Suasana di sekitarnya berubah menjadi ramai. Semua orang pasti terkejut. Ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah orang tuanya. Orang tuanya pasti sedih, malu, dan kecewa. Ia kemudian merasakan remasan pada tangannya. Calon suaminya itu meremas tangannya. "Tidak, maafkan aku. Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu. Aku mencintai pria lain. Aku mencintai Yunho." Air mata Jaejoong mengalir semakin deras saat ia menyebut nama Yunho. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cantik." Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia mendengar suara Yunho. Ia membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat Yunho berdiri di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya. Pria tersebut terlihat sangat tampan memakai jas pengantin berwarna putih. Apakah ia terlalu memikirkan pria itu, sampai-sampai ia melihat wajah Yunho menggantikan wajah calon suaminya?

Yunho tersenyum. Ia kemudian berbisik di telinga Jaejoong. "Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau tidak senang melihatku?"

Tidak, Jaejoong tidak berkhayal. Pria di sampingnya itu adalah Yunho. Ia bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Jadi, apakah upacara pernikahan ini akan dihentikan?" Sang pendeta menginterupsi.

Upacara pernikahan pun akhirnya dilanjutkan setelah mempelai wanita tenang dan mengendalikan dirinya. Jaejoong merasa bahwa tindakannya sangat konyol. Para tamu pasti menertawakannya di dalam hati mereka.

.

.

.

Resepsi pernikahan langsung digelar setelah upacara pernikahan selesai. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Yunho. Tamu-tamu terus berdatangan memberikan selamat kepada mereka berdua. Tamu yang datang kini lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya.

Jaejoong mencuri-curi pandang ke arah suaminya. Yunho tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Pria tersebut telihat sangat bahagia. Senyumnya lebih indah daripada tadi malam. Pria tersebut tampak bebas dan tidak mempunyai beban.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong pun tersenyum. Yunho memang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Ia merasa lega karena pria yang menikahinya adalah Yunho.

.

.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya Jaejoong berada di dalam kamar Yunho. Setelah pesta pernikahan selesai digelar, mereka langsung menuju rumah Yunho. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Maafkan aku." Jaejoong menunduk. Ia tidak berani memandang suaminya.

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf?" Tanya Yunho. Tangan bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku bukanlah wanita baik-baik." Jawab Jaejoong. "Aku bukanlah istri yang baik."

"Apa maksudmu?" Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong menatapnya.

"Aku sudah tidur dengan seorang pria yang bukan suamiku." Jawab Jaejoong lirih. "Aku sudah tidak perawan lagi di malam pengantin kita."

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku juga bukan pria baik-baik. Aku telah mengambil keperawanan seorang wanita sebelum aku menikahinya."

Jaejoong balas tersenyum. "Malam pengantin kita tidak akan terasa istimewa lagi karena kita sudah melakukannya tadi malam."

"Aku akan membuat setiap malam terasa istimewa." Yunho berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku terlihat sangat konyol tadi pagi. Andaikan aku tahu bahwa pria yang akan kunikahi itu adalah kau, aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh seperti itu." Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

"Aku juga baru tahu bahwa pengantinku itu adalah kau saat kau membuka penutup kepalamu." Yunho tersenyum lebar. "Betapa terkejutnya aku saat itu." Ia kemudian tertawa. "Andai saja kau memberitahukan namamu kepadaku tadi malam, aku pasti tahu bahwa kau adalah wanita yang akan kunikahi. Aku tahu bahwa calon istriku bernama Kim Jaejoong, tetapi aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya."

"Apa kau juga sama sepertiku, merasa terpaksa untuk menikah?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yunho.

"Apa kau juga datang ke klub untuk mabuk-mabukan?" Jaejoong lanjut bertanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak datang ke sana untuk mabuk. Aku tidak seperti kau yang memiliki toleransi yang tinggi terhadap alkohol. Kau sudah menghabiskan bergelas-gelas minuman, tetapi tak kunjung mabuk juga." Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong.

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang ke sana tadi malam?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya.

"Kau ini sedang menginterogasiku ya?" Canda Yunho. "Aku pergi ke sana untuk menghadiri pesta bujangan yang diadakan oleh teman-temanku untukku. Ayahku tiba-tiba meneleponku dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikah keesokan harinya. Aku sangat terkejut dan langsung memberi tahu teman-temanku. Mereka pasti marah jika mereka melewatkan hari pernikahanku. Mereka bahkan mengadakan pesta bujangan secara mendadak untukku."

"Tapi aku tidak melihatmu bersama teman-temanmu tadi malam." Balas Jaejoong.

"Aku melarikan diri dari mereka. Aku butuh waktu untuk sendirian. Aku perlu menenangkan diri untuk menghadapi pernikahan yang tak kuinginkan." Kata Yunho lagi.

"Kau terlihat sangat tenang tadi malam." Jaejoong berkomentar. "Kau tidak seperti sedang menghadapi masalah, tidak seperti diriku yang terlihat sangat kacau."

"Jika aku naik ke atas pagar pembatas jembatan, itu artinya aku sedang menghadapi masalah yang cukup berat." Yunho menyentil hidung Jaejoong. "Aku sudah terbiasa menyembunyikan kegalauan hatiku. Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi masalah seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Ayahku selalu mengatur hidupku. Aku tidak pernah bisa memilih jalan hidupku. Aku sudah terbiasa membuang semua keinginan dan impianku." Yunho menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. " Namun, saat aku menikah. Aku ingin memilih sendiri pendamping hidupku. Sekali saja aku ingin bebas memilih apa yang kuinginkan."

Jaejoong merasa prihatin. Ternyata kehidupan Yunho bertolak belakang dengan dirinya. Ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, tidak seperti Yunho yang selalu membuang keinginannya. Seharusnya ia bersyukur.

"Pertama kalinya aku ingin memberontak terhadap keputusan ayahku adalah tadi malam." Yunho lanjut bercerita. "Aku ingin mempertahankanmu. Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu. Jika kau tidak pergi meninggalkanku, aku pasti tidak akan datang ke pernikahanku. Aku sudah siap untuk menentang ayahku. Kau telah memberikanku keberanian untuk melakukannya."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Untung saja aku pergi meninggalkanmu, sehingga kita bisa menikah dengan restu orang tua kita. Jika kita melarikan diri, kita tidak akan mendapatkan restu mereka."

"Untung saja aku tetap datang ke pernikahanku saat aku tidak menemukanmu di sisiku." Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa kau tidak berniat untuk mencariku?" Jaejoong ikut berbaring bersama Yunho.

"Tidak tahu." Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan mencarimu? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui namamu."

Jaejoong cemberut. "Kau datang ke upacara pernikahanmu. Itu artinya kau lebih memilih untuk menikahi wanita pilihan ayahmu daripada mencariku."

"Kau juga lebih memilih menikahi lelaki pilihan ayahmu daripada tetap bersamaku." Balas Yunho.

"Ayahku sakit. Aku tidak bisa mengecewakannya." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku mengerti." Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. "Jadi, apa kita akan melaksanakan ritual malam pengantin kita malam ini? Aku berjanji bahwa malam ini akan tetap istimewa, walaupun kita sudah melakukannya tadi malam."

Jaejoong mengangguk malu-malu. Malam ini tubuh mereka kembali menyatu. Tidak seperti tadi malam, penyatuan mereka malam ini terasa lebih indah. Tidak ada lagi beban yang menghimpit. Mereka berdua melakukannya dengan penuh cinta dan kelembutan. Hanya bahagia yang mereka rasakan, tidak ada lagi kesedihan, kekecewaan, rasa takut, dan perasaan negatif lainnya yang menghantui mereka. Keduanya saling membisikkan kata cinta.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bangun lebih dulu daripada Yunho. Kali ini ia tidak akan lari dari Yunho seperti kemarin. Ia sadar bahwa kini ia adalah seorang istri. Ia berkewajiban untuk mengurus suaminya. Ia pun bergegas bangun dan mandi. Setelah itu ia pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang suka diminum oleh Yunho pada pagi hari. Ia menyiapkan kopi, teh, susu, dan jus jeruk sekaligus.

Jaejoong membuka lemari es. Ia menemukan sisa ikan yang belum dibakar tadi malam. Ia melumuri ikan itu dengan bumbu racikan buatan ibu mertuanya. Yunho sangat menyukai rasa dari bumbu tersebut. Sepertinya ia harus meminta ibu mertuanya untuk mengajarinya membuat bumbu racikan tersebut. Namun, kali ini ia tidak akan membakar ikan itu. Ia akan menggoreng ikan itu. Tidak lupa ia juga memasak nasi.

.

.

.

Yunho kembali terbangun sendirian di tempat tidur. Ia masih trauma dengan kejadian kemarin. Jangan-jangan Jaejoong meninggalkannya lagi. Ia segera memakai celana pendeknya dan berlari mengitari rumahnya. Hidungnya mencium aroma yang sangat menggoda dari arah dapur. Ia merasa lega. Itu artinya Jaejoong masih ada di dalam rumahnya dan sedang memasak di dapur.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat Yunho masuk ke dapur. "Ikan tangkapan kita belum habis tadi malam."

Tanpa basa-basi Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. "Aku kira kau meninggalkanku lagi."

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho. "Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."

"Aku pun tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Cantik." Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi kau harus melepaskanku sekarang. Aku harus mengangkat ikan dari penggorengan. Sepertinya ikannya gosong."

**The End**


	2. Maaf, ada kesalahan posting

Maaf, ada kesalahan posting.

Mudah-mudahan versi 2 akan segera bisa diposting.


End file.
